La Familia de mi Novio
by lala99
Summary: Ethan McCoy novato de la Copa Pistón acepta conocer por fin a la familia de su adorable novio Vittorio, sin embargo lo que el novato no espera es que los padres de su novio sean leyendas vivientes de las carreras, aunque uno de ellos ya no se pueda contar entre los vivos.


La Familia de mi Novio

Ethan McCoy novato de la Copa Pistón acepta conocer por fin a la familia de su adorable novio Vittorio, sin embargo lo que el novato no espera es que los padres de su novio sean leyendas vivientes de las carreras, aunque uno de ellos ya no se pueda contar entre los vivos.

Mpreg

Capitulo uno

"Coged las rosas mientras podáis

Veloz el tiempo vuela

La misma flor que hoy admiráis

Mañana estará muerta"

Walt Whitman (1819-1892) poeta estadounidense

-amore te fuiste tan pronto, no sabes cuánto te extraño- dice Francesco mirando el mármol blanco de la tumba de ese hermoso rubio que lo hizo ser mejor persona, menos egoísta y más humano más sin embargo ese lado acabo a la muerte de ese hermoso ángel, su esposo Rayo.

Vittorio miro triste a su padre y suspiro conteniéndose las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir y al verlo levantarse se acerco al lugar donde su papa yacía, dejo una rosa blanca en el florero y acaricio la foto que la acompañaba.

Eran ellos: Francesco su padre, Rayo su papa, su hermana Sophie y el antes de ese accidente, que dividió para siempre a su familia.

-papa si no te hubieras ido mi vida sería más feliz, te tendría a ti y no a una madrastra y hermanastra…

Volvió a suspirar y se levantó recordando que su novio llegaría hoy de Estados Unidos y debía ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto para que no se perdiera, se rio y se fue a su alcoba sin sospechar que Sabina escucho todo- maldito mocoso ingrato- la pelirroja mujer miro la tumba y gruño maldiciendo entre dientes al rubio americano quien le quito el amor de Francesco- está muerto- la mujer sonrió caminado a ver que era el alboroto…

Aeropuerto Internacional de Milán

Vittorio sonreía mientras esperábamos al auto que nos llevaría a la casa de mi suegro- relájate Ethan mi padre es un poco serio pero es buena persona- yo asintió sintiéndome idiotizado por lo dulce que suena su acento italiano hablándome en ingles- respira cariño- volví a asentir sonriéndole un poco mas calmado, por favor si arriesgo mi vida en un deporte de alto riesgo como son las carreras puedo superar el conocer a mi suegro, pensándolo mejor preferiría estar en una carrera sin frenos antes que conocerlo.

Tras un par de horas la pareja llego a la casa donde fueron recibidos por una entusiasta Stella Bernoulli de 10 años.

Vittorio sonrió y tras el entro Ethan nervioso, Stella les sonrió- Vittorio quien es tu novio- el castaño se sonrojo y mirando los ojos verdes de su hermana sonrió- es Ethan McCoy- un placer- dijo el americano cuando observo la figura de su suegro dirigiéndose hacia ellos, aunque casi se desmaya al descubrir que su suegro no era nadie más que una de las leyendas del automovilismo: El Legendario Francesco Bernoulli.

Oh no

-buenas tardes señor Bernoulli- el mayor lo miro de arriba abajo y gruño cuando se dio cuenta de que esta vez no podría ahuyentarle el novio a su hijo, se notaba a leguas lo enamorados que estaban.

Eso sería cruel

Y Rayo donde sea que estuviese jamás se lo perdonaría.

-oh grandioso ya estan listos, vamos a almorzar- el pelinegro miro a la pelirroja mujer de ojos verdes que se acercaba y luego miro a su novio y sus preciosos ojos azules y su cabellera castaña igual a la de su padre y luego tras la mujer apareció una chica de unos 17 que era igual a la mujer y finalmente a la pequeña niña castaña

Tras la cena ambos jóvenes salieron al jardín donde tomaron asiento en una banca- tu padre y tu hermanita menor- el castaño sonrio- que ocurre- el americano miro al menor- tu madre- el otro suspiro- ven aquí esta- y ambos se acercaron a la lapida- lo siento- el menor se apoyo en el pecho del piloto y sonrio- eso paso hace años- quien era- Rayo McQueen.

-Era el mejor piloto- el castaño asintió- y el más cariñoso, el y Sophie son lo que más quería- quien es Sophie- pregunto incrédulo el No 76- era mi hermana- Stella también es tu hermana- el oji azul asintió- si pero con quien más compartía era con Sophie- y Stella- aun no había nacido, de hecho fue tres meses después que papa muriera y que Sophie enfermara- no está muerta- el castaño negó- está en coma en el hospital


End file.
